Give Me Hope
by wishing-is-wasting
Summary: Gabriella and Troy broke up in high school but they meet again when he asks her to have his baby - but for him and his wife to raise. Can they forget the past? And what happens when disaster strikes?
1. Trailer

Give me hope

**A/N:**

**I reposted this story, with changes to the origonal. This is the trailer, chapter one will be posted soon. **

**This is dedicated to _rushofyou _ _sarah590_ and _troyellaluvver, _who reviews the origional.**

* * *

Trailer 

**Gabriella and Troy broke up after high school**

_Shows Gabriella looking at Troy and shaking her head while Troy looks upset_

**But what happens when they meet again?**  
_  
Shows their hands meeting and they look up_

**And what happens when she agrees to have his baby - but for him to raise with his wife**

_Shows Gabi on the phone_

_"Tay i don't know what i was thinking saying yes"_

**Will they realise their true feelings**

_Shows them staring at the baby on the sonogram screen_

_"Thats our baby!"_

_"No Troy its __**your**__ baby"_

** Can they forget the past?**

_Show Troy holding her close._

** And can they stick together through disaster?**

_Shows a car crashing into a tree._

_Shows a doctor coming out of the door;_

_"I'm sorry, she's dead"_


	2. A Familier Face

_

* * *

_

_Sorry this chapters so short. REVIEW.  
_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Gabi" 

17 year old Troy said to his girlfriend Gabriella "Promise me that whatever comes are way we'll deal with it, cause I don't know about you but I think you're the woman I'm gonna grow old with"

Gabriella cocked her head to one side,

"I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

She replied smiling at Troy as the summer sunshine beamed down on her framing her dark curls perfectly.

"So you agree with me? That we are going to grow old together and everything?"

"Yep" Gabriella beamed at him "And that one day when I have children they're be your kids and we can but a big house and live in the suburbs"

"That sounds like a plan" Troy whispered before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft embrace.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Pasta…pasta…where the hell is the damn spaghetti?' Gabriella muttered to herself as she ran her fingers over rows of different types of pasta. But no spaghetti.

"Damn it" She said. She hated food shopping, it was just such a tedious thing to do and it didn't help that the shops changed the aisles around all the time. It was enough to drive someone insane. Finally she found a pack of spaghetti and she angrily threw it into her trolley. As she pushed the trolley on she glanced down at her list.

Cereal

Gabriella rolled her eyes and pushed the trolley towards the cereal aisle. She stopped it abruptly and began to read the packets of the cereals

"So do I want… cornflakes **_(don't own)_** or….lucky flakes **_(if they exist don't own!)_**… Or maybe I want twirly flakes. What the hell" Gabriella said wrinkling up her nose before grabbing a box of plain cornflakes and dumping it in her trolley, she really didn't care what kind of cereal she got. She picked up the list again.

Pickled onions

She looked at it sadly. Her high school sweetheart used to love it, just like her. She sighed again, it was on the top shelf. She jumped up, but she couldn't reach, she sighed again, she wanted that couscous. Suddenly an arm reached over and picked up two tins of onions..  
"Here you go. I love it too." A soft male voice laughed, gabriella smiled and looked over at him. Her eyes got lost in his, as they stared at eachother.  
"Hi" He whispered.  
"Hi, troy.." She whispered back, swallowing.  
They just stared at eachother for a few minutes.  
"I have to go now, but can we have dinner tonight? To catch up and stuff." Troy asked her.  
Gabriella nodded, she couldn't trust her voice.  
"cool. eight, at the rainbow room." Troy asked.  
Gabriella raised her eyebrows, and nodded. _Was troy rich now?_  
"Dress nice!" He said as Gabriella watched him walk away from her, again.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Would passenger, Bolton, Troy, please make their way to gate 42." _The loudspeaker voice rang in Gabriella's ears.  
"This is it." She whispered.  
"Yes. _for now_. After collage, I'll come for you. So we can finish of that plan" Troy said softly.  
Gabriella smiled.  
"You betta," She said, as tears flowed down her face. He really was leaving Stupid collage. Troy also had tears in his eyes, but didn't let them spill. He wiped her tears away with his finger.  
"I love you." Troy said.  
"I love you too, troy."  
They shared their last kiss, and gabriella watched as the love of her life walked away from her.

FLASHBACK OVER

Gabriella smiled sadly, he finally did come back. Eight years later. She did the rest of her shopping with a smiled on her face.

Gabriella was in tears. Of laughter.  
"and he was like.." She was cut of in a fit of giggles. Troy and her were remembering the old times. That summer at the Country Club. The winter musical.  
She had dresses herself up beautifully, she was wearing a red, strapless dress. ( See profile link )  
Troy drank down some more wine. Gabriella watched him laughing. Suddenly she stopped.  
"Troy. What that on your finger?" She asked, her voice hurt.  
"What?" Troy asked confuzed.  
Gabriella pointed to a gold ring, on his forth finger on his left hand. She swallowed hard. "Your married." She said loudly.  
Troy cleared his throat. "Um.. yeah." He mumbled.  
"What about our plan." Gabriella whispered.  
"Sorry gabs," Troy said, touching her hand.  
Troy was not just married, but happily married. All they need in their family was a baby. But his wife couldn't, so the were looking for a surrogate. Anyway, troy thought Gabriella would have moved on, forgotten him.  
"So gabs. What do you do?" Troy asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
"Well. I just took a year of from being a lawyer. I want to help someone who wants children to have children.. if you see what i mean.." Gabriella said, she couldn't stay silent at troy for long.  
Troys eyes widened. "Like a.. surrogate mother?" He asked shocked.  
"I know it may seem crazy but it's what i want to do." Gabriella said, hurt as his reaction.  
"Theres nothing wrong wit it at all. I was just..i..er.." Troy stopped, struggling for words.  
Troys eye twinkled. "Gabs, will you do me a huge, huge, huge favour..?"

* * *

__


	3. Great News!

**CHAPTER 2 Good News**

**AN **  
**sorry it took so long to update**

"he asked you to _what_?" Taylor cried,  
Gabriella sighed. She knew no one would get why she was doing this.  
"I was thinking of having troys baby.." Gabriella explained, again.  
"Why?"  
"Becasue i want to do something good for the world."  
" But troy? Your troy? The love of your life troy?"  
Gabriella sighed again.  
"Hes not the love of my life. Hes married, and happy, and wants a baby with her. I'm meeting with them tomorrow.  
Taylor said nothing, she didn't get what a surrogate baby was.  
"Basically troys..sperm.. is going into my body, with my egg, and i'll have it"  
"So really it has nothing to do with his wife?" Taylor asked.  
"She gets to keep it... anyway i should go now. Bye!" Gabriella cried, hugging her best friend.  
She felt in her heart that she was going to do it.

* * *

Troy slammed the door shut.  
"Honey! I'm home." He shouted, into his house.  
"Troy! was getting worried. You're late after work.."  
"Sorry, Lucy. You'll never guess who i saw today?"  
".i dunno... "Lucy asked  
"No. Gabriella."  
"Gabriella Montez!" She asked, stunned.  
Troy nodded. "And you'll never guess what."  
"What!" She asked, pulling troy down onto the sofa.  
"Shes wanting to have a baby for someone."  
Lucy's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god." she said, stunned  
"Yup And she says she might._."_ troy trailed off, hoping his wife would see where he was going_  
_Lucy jumped up.  
"WHAT" She cried.  
"She said she will _consider _having our baby."  
"Wow. Do you thinkshe really will?" Lucy asked, after calming down a little.  
"AllI know is that gabriella is caring and kind... and that we're meeting her tomorrow." Troy said.  
Lucy smiled. ".this is...great... Gabirella could have our baby..." She said almost to herself.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Whos that girl, there, you're with?" Lucy asked troy.  
They were curled up on the sofa together, looking at Troys high school yearbook.  
"Gabriella." Troy whispered. "My high school girlfriend." He mumbled,  
"What happened?" Lucy asked softly.  
"We went to different collages. We just drifted apart.."  
"Tell me about her..." Lucy whispered.  
Troy swallowed. "Well.. she was clever..nice..beautiful and sang like an angel..." Tears sprang from his eyes...  
Lucy looked at her husband. She had never seen him cry, never.. Not when he found out she couldn't have kids, not on their wedding.. or engagement.. but now he was crying.. Over an old girlfriend.  
Gabriella must have been pretty special..

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

"So, Gabriella. Tell Me about you?" Lucy asked, politely  
"er..i grew up in Albuquerque.." Gabriella replied stiffly, Lucy's formality made her feel strange.  
Troy could feel awkwardness in her voice.  
"So, Gabriella, you're thinking about being a surrogate.." Troy said changing the subject.  
"Yeah. I want to do something good for the world." Gabriella said.  
"You know i can't have children.." Lucy prompted.  
"Yes. I'm sorry..." Gabriella replied, "er.. i was thinking. I really would like to.. have your baby. Becasue I couldn't think of anyone i trust more.." Gabriella said, smiling at Troy.  
"You'll do it? You'll have our baby" Lucy asked stunned.  
"Sure, why not. You'd be a great mother." Gabriella said, lucy blushed.  
"Thanks gabi. You have no idea how much this means to me.."Troy said, smiling at gabriella.  
"us.." corrected Lucy, glaring at troy.  
"I have to be somewhere.. I'll call you, and we can arrange a doctors meeting.." Gabriela said getting up to leave.  
"Thanks, Gabriella." Lucy said formally, briefly touching her arm.  
"Thanks, Gabi." Troy said, and kissed her cheek.  
Gabriella blushed. "Bye." She said.  
Troy closed the door behind Gabriella.  
"Well, that was awkward." Lucy said,  
"Was it?" Troy replied, smiling to himself. 

* * *

"Wow. Gabriella is having your baby." Chad said, shocked, as him and his best friend were getting a coffee together.  
"Well mine and Lucy's." Troy said quietly.  
"Well her egg, and your sperm?" Chad asked  
"Yes."  
"So really nothing to do with Lucy."  
"i guess.. yeah.." Tory said reluctantly. He knew it had nothing to do with Lucy, except that she was raising it like her own. But he had to tell himself that it was hers, it made him feel weird, thinking that it was his and Gabriella's baby, but otherwise he would forget about lucy.  
"Wow." Chad said again, taking it all in. Troy had been talking about Gabriella to him, ever since he first saw her, that winter, and now, finally Troy and Gabriella were having a baby together, but not as husband and wife. "Is she really going to do it?" Chad asked, again.  
"She says she wants to do it, but it hasn't been done yet."  
"Do you two..like have to have sex or something?" Chad asked with a smile. Troy glared at him, grabbed his coffee and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, troy i have an idea!" Gabriella cried. Gabriella and troy were having lunch together at Gabriella's apartment, as they did most lunchtimes, as neither Troy or Gabriella worked properly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"How bout we set up Taylor and Chad."

"That is a _great _idea..they haven't seen eachother in ages..." Troy said thinking. "How bout we say we're all going to the movies together, but just before we go in we make up some excuse and leave..." Troy said.

Gabriella's eyes lit up. "Perfect." She smiled. She loved setting people up. 

Troy and Gabriella ate in silence for a moment.

"Gabs, do you really want to do this?" Troy asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, i mean Chad and Taylor go tog..."Gabriella was cut off.

"I mean the baby thing." Troy said

"Oh. Yeah, i do." She said, softly. 

"Great. We can go to the doctors tomorrow." Troy said, touching her hand. Gabriella blushed, and moved her hand away from Troy's. 

"Sorry." Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

After another few minutes of silence gabriella spoke up.

"Troy, do you think I should do this?" She asked, seriously.

"If you want to." Troy said. 

"I do."

"Then do." Troy smiled.He stopped himself from touching her hand again.

* * *

Chad kissed her full on the lips. 

"Hey baby." He said. 

"Hey." She replied.

They sat down, at a table. Chad smiled across at her. They had been together for almost 6 months, secretly. Neither of them even told their best friends. 

"Thats here phone number." She told him, handing over a small piece of paper. 

Chad smiled at her "Thanks Taylor" 

* * *

"Good day, Troy?" Lucy asked, as she sat down on the sofa next to her husband, who was watching the football.

"Yeah. Met with gabi again. We might go to the hospital tomorrow."

Lucy's smile faded. "But, honey, i'm going to Washington for a week. Can't you wait 'till i come back?" She asked, sadly

"No. Its tomorrow or a month." Troy said. 

"Oh, ok." Lucy said. "I'm going to bed." She said, softly.

Troy grunted.

* * *

"Gabriella and Troy are setting us up, tomorrow."

"What?" Chad asked, confuzed.

Taylor raised her eyes. "They're gunna do that thing where they don't come, so it will just be you and me at the movies."

"BUt we already go out.." Chad said, confuzed. 

Taylor sighed heavily. "Yes, but they don't know that."

"I get it!" Chad said, eyes widening.

"So i was thinking, we leave _them._" Taylor smiled.

"So they're the ones being set up!" Chad said, getting it. 

Taylor nodded.

"How do you know all this?" Chad asked.

"I like to meddle in relationships." Taylor smiled.

* * *

"What now, Dr.?" Gabriella asked. 

"You just wait a few days, sit upside down when possible, then take a test, and hopefully.." The doctor said, trailing off.

"Thank you." Troy and Gabriella said together.

"Now, remember don't worry to much if the test shows negative, it can take a week to show, if i doesn't work, come back again! Bye!" The doctor said, showing them the door.

"Gabs, you're pregnant!" Troy cried, as soon as the came out the doctors office.

"_Might_ be troy.." Gabriella said.

"Ok. Gabs, you _might _be pregnant!" Troy cried. 

"I know!" Gabriellacried back. 

"Remember, movies, at eight, yeah?" Troy said, as they parted.

"Yeah. Whats your excuse for leaving?" gabriella asked.

"Lucy's ill. You?"

"I have to sit upside down some more!" She laughed. "See ya troy!" She shouted,as she walked away.

"See ya brie." Troy whispered, watching her leave.

* * *

"Where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Wheres taylor?" Gabriella asked.

Suddenly both their phones rang. The same ring tone. They smiled at eachother.

They bothspoke quickly on the phone then they both hung up.

"Taylor said, she had to go to work, an emergency." Gabriella said.

"_Chad _said he didn't feel too good."

They both sighed.

"Wanna watch the movie still?" Troy asked

"Yeah. What is it?" Gabriella asked.

"The Sixth Sense. So taylor could snuggle up to chad." Troy said. **(_dont own the film_)**

"I love this movie." Gabriella said. They walked into the cinema arms linked.

* * *

reviews please! And any ideas for the story...


	4. Taylor?

**AN**

**Thanks for the reivews! Sorry about the Vps in the last chapter, my computer was going crazy! Some ideas in this chapter were from the _skins_ episode 'jal', which i do not own.**

**This chapters about 5 days after the last. Sorry it took so long to update! The next chapter will be quicker.**

* * *

Gabriella knocked on Troy's door.  
"Just coming!" A voice called from inside.  
"Oh! Gabi!" Troy said when he opened the door. He was just wearing boxers, Gabriella blushed deeply.  
"er..hi troy..did i wake you?" Gabriella asked, looking at the floor.  
"its ok, i was about to get up. Are you ok? come in.." Troy said.  
"Yeah I'm fine... just..."  
"Wait let me get a shirt." Troy interrupted.  
Gabriella sighed. She looked around troys living room. There were pictures of him and Lucy, their wedding, their honeymoon, and some other pictures. There were pictures of an older couple, Gabirella assumed they were Lucy's parents, there were no pictures of Mr and Mrs Bolton.  
"Hey, you were saying?" Troy asked, coming back.  
"im pregnant!" Gabriella cried.  
"Seriously?!" Troy asked.  
"Yeah!" Gabriella said.  
Troy looked stunned for a few moments.  
"YAY! Gabi we're having a baby." Troy cried.  
"No Troy, you are.." Gabriella whispered. Troy pretended not to hear her.  
"Lets go out for breakfast!" Troy exclaimed.  
"Troy, i've had breakfast." Gabriella smiled.  
"Well have some more, you're eating for two!" Troy laughed.

* * *

"Troy, stop being stupid." Gabriela said.  
"I'm not i'm just saying, why do we have to wait nine months for the baby to come?" Troy asked. Gabriella rolled her eyes.  
"Becasue otherwise your baby would be the size of my fingernail." Gabriella laughed.  
"So, it would be cute. I could put it in my pocket." Troy smiled.  
Gabriella just rolled her eyes. "What should we do today?" Gabriella asked.  
Troy shrugged. Everyday, they just hang around, as neither of them worked. But today, they had run out of things to say, or do.  
After a few minutes of silence, gabriella spoke up. "Troy, Do you think, if we had gone to the same collage, we would still be together?" She asked, softly.  
Troy looked at the floor. "When we were younger, i always imagined us living together, starting a family together, and growing old together. But then we drifted apart..." Troy mumbled.  
"Do you think we'd be happier if we were still together?" Gabriella whispered.  
"I don't know. We'd probably be in the same place now, though. Having a baby together." Troy said.  
Gabriella smiled. "You had it all planned?" She asked.  
"yeah." Troy smiled. "We'd have three kids together, 3 girls and a boy. We'd be living in a nice house, in the suburbs. That had a garden with a swing and a basketball court in. I always picture you, standing in the doorway, looking out at the garden, with a toddler on your hip, calling all the kids in for lunch.." Troy whispered.  
Gabriella had tears forming in her eyes.  
"What do you see now?" Gabriella asked, her voice barely audible.  
Troy shrugged.  
"So." Gabriella said, wiping at her eyes. "When's lucy coming home?" She asked.  
"Sunday." Troy said. Two days away.  
"Have you told her I'm pregnant yet?" Gabriella asked.  
"No." Troy said, almost guiltily.  
"Well it would be a nice surprise to come home to."  
"Yeah." Troy mumbled.

* * *

"To you!" Gabriella said, lifting up her glass  
"No, to you!" Troy said, their wine glassed clinking together. (Gabriella's was full of cola)  
"To the baby!" Gabriella laughed.  
They were sitting across the table from eachother, sharing a large pizza.  
"So, how's lucy doing?" Gabriella aksed, after having a gulp of her drink.  
Troy's smile froze.  
Gabriella looked at him. "Troy...did you forget about her?" She asked, shocked.  
"I didn't forget about her, i just forgot that today was a friday."Troy mumbled.  
"Troy! HOw could you forget aobut her.. is she at the airport?" Gabriella cried.  
Troy nodded meekly.  
"Come on!" Gabriella cried, grabbing her coat.  
Troy left a 50 dollar bill on the table and ran after gabriella.

* * *

"Oh my god! Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Troy cried, as he ran up to her. Him and Gabriella had driven manicly the the airport, and had found Lucy, sitting on her suitcase, head in her hands, in the arrivals.  
"Its fine Troy, what took you so long?" Lucy asked, lips tight.  
Troy swallowed.  
"I just found out that i was pregnant!" Gabriella cried. Lucy jumped up  
"Really?" She said, looking at Troy.  
Troy looked at Gabriella, she winked at him and he nodded. "Yes!" He cried.  
"We're going to have a baby!" Lucy cried.  
"Yeah we are!" Troy laughed.  
Gabriella watched them. Troy may have forgotten about his wife, but they did love eachother. She watched them kiss. She felt her heart pang with jealousy, not because she wished it was her, but because she hadn't kissed anyone like that. Not since Troy.  
In fact she'd barely kissed anyone since Troy. Which she knew was sad, but she compared all men to Troy, and none of them were as good. None of the could.

* * *

"Hey tay!" Gabriella said, as she opened the door.  
"Hey gabs" taylor said, sitting down onto Gabriellas sofa. "How was the movies? Have fun with Troy?" Taylor said, with a strange look on her face.  
"Taylor McKessie. Wha did you do?" Gabriella asked sternly.  
"You'd be a great mother gabs!" taylor laughed. Gabriella's face froze for a few seconds, but then her smile came back.  
"Tay.." Gabriella said.  
"yes?" She replied, innocently.  
"Tay, did you purposefully leave me and Troy there alone?" Gabriella asked, shocked.  
Taylor smiled evily. "Yup. You're not the only one who can match make!" She laughed.  
"How did you get Chad in on this?" Gabriella asked again.  
Taylor looked down.  
"OH MY GOD! Tay! Why didn't you tell me you two were together!?" Gabriella cried.  
"I dunno." Taylor shrugged.  
"How long?" gabriella asked, softer  
"six months.." Taylor mumbled.  
"SIX MONTHS!?" Gabriella cried.  
"yes six months. Most people don't dump people after one date because they weren't as perfect as their stupid high school boyfriend!" Taylor shouted.  
Gabriella looked as she'd been smacked in the face.  
"I'm sorry gabs, i didn' mean it like that.." taylor whispered, after a few seconds, with tears in her eyes, after a few minutes of silence.  
"yeah but you said it." Gabriella replied harshly. Then softened as she saw tears in her friends eyes. "Sorry tay, its ok." Gabriella cried, touching her hand.  
"Just leave me alone!" Taylor shouted, sotrming out of the door, and slamming it behind her.  
Gabriella closed her eyes then opened again. What just happened?

* * *

Taylor knocked on the door, her cheeks were wet with tears. She hated being mad, especially at Gabriella. "Just coming!" Chads voice through the door.  
"Tay! Hi! Oh, are you ok?" Chad said, as he saw her tears.  
"Chad, i need to talk to you." Taylor said, seriously.  
"me too." Chad said. Sitting her down,and kneeling on the floor infront of her. He reached into his pocket, and got out a small box. "Open it." Chad said smiling. Taylor smiled sweetly, trying to hide herfeeling of dread.  
She let out a long breath, and opened the box.  
She closed her eyes, and opened them.  
It was a key, just a key.  
"Tay, move in with me?" Chad smiled.  
"What?" Taylor said, softly.  
"Tay, i want your stuff to be here. With my stuff." Chad said, sitting up beside her.  
"Yeah!" Taylor said, starting to smile.  
"So what is it you needed to talk about?" Chad asked, after a second.  
"I love you." She said after a breif pause.  
"Cool. I know." Chad smiled.

* * *

Taylor was lying on the floor of her bathroom. She had just gone home to get her stuff, but she got distraced. She looked up at her cieling. She had to wait a few minites for the results. The first one was proabaly just a false positive, wasn't it? It couldn't be true. Everyone wore what they had to. She sat up. She breathed in, closed her eyes and picked it up. She opened her eyes. I'm pregnant. Taylor thought, and breathed out heavily, slumping back to the floor.

"Hey, tay! Its me. I meant Gabriella. I'm really sorry, please call me back!" Gabriella's voice rang in Taylors ears, though her answering machine. She must have fallen asleep, she was still lying on the bathroom floor. Her cheeks were still wet, and she was still holding her pregnancy test. She quickly threw it aside, as she realised how disgusting that was. She groaned, she felt strangely weak. She had to tell Gabriella soon, she didn't like keeping things from her, nor did she like not talking to Gabriella.  
She dialled Gabriella's number, and waited.  
"Tay!" Gabriella voice bounced round her head. It was so happy.  
"Hey Gabriella, can i come round like now. I need to talk to you." Taylor said.  
"Sure. We cool?" gabriella asked.  
"Yeah." Taylor said, then hang up.

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella." Taylor said, softly.  
"Hey! Tay i'm so sorry." Gabriella said.  
"It's fine Gabs." Taylor paused at took a deep breath, and started again "Look gabs, i'm preg.."  
"great 'cos i hate not talking to you..and i mean my mood keeps changing. I'm telling you Tay. Don't ever get pregnant. My hormones are crazy. You have no idea what its like tay." gabriella laughed.  
"pregnant." Taylor whispered, finishing her sentence.  
"Sorry, what?" Gabriella said, smiling.  
"Nothing. Sorry gabs i have to go.." Taylor mumbled, heading for the door.  
"oh, ok, catch up soon, yeah!" Gabriella shouted.  
"If you want." Taylor said, as she closed the door behind hersself.

* * *

Taylor knocked on someone elses door. She didn't really want to tell him, but no one else was listening to her.  
"oh, hey Taylor. You ok?"  
"HI Troy. No, i'm not. I need someone to talk to." Taylor said.  
"Sure. Whats the problem? I heard you and Gabriella said some harsh words to eachother.."  
"No me and Gabriella are fine. Troy, I'm.."  
"Oh, thank god, because it's not easy being pregnant. Her hormones are a bit crazy and it's hard for her, becasue she has to get big and all that, so please, Taylor, for gabi's sake, try not to get her upset, becasue it can hurt the baby."  
taylor got up and walked over to the door, Troys eye's following her. "I think i know a little more about pregnancy than you, Troy." She said, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Taylor walked down the street, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where she was going. She had just been walking in a strait line for a while. Suddenly someone ran into her, and she dropped her bag.  
"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry!" The woman cried, and she picked up Taylors bag. "oh, Taylor is it?" She asked her, taylor looked at her.  
"yeah, sorry, do i know you?" Taylor asked, confused.  
"not really. I'm Lucy, we met breifly a week ago, i'm.."  
"Troy's wife. Hi." Taylor said "..do you have time for a coffee?" She asked.  
"Sure." Lucy replied smiling.

* * *

"So Taylor, are you ok, you seem a little.. down." Lucy said.  
"Well I'm not ok really. I need someone to talk to. I tried talking to Chad, Gabriella and even Troy, but they didn't really listen."  
"You can tell me." Lucy said softly.  
Taylor smiled. "Thanks, i need to tell someone..." She paused. "I'm pregnant."  
Lucy smiled. "Thats great!"  
Taylor shook her head. "No it isn't. Chad dosn't want to have children."  
"Do you?" Lucy asked softly.  
"I don't know." Taylor said.  
"Look, I'm really sorry, Taylor. I really have to go. I'll call you, and we can talk some more. Ok?" Lucy said.  
"Of course. Thank you so much Lucy."  
"Anytime." Lucy smiled.  
"anytime.." Taylor whispered,-properly smiling for the firts time in a while-after Lucy left. She found someone to talk to.

* * *

"Hey Troy, I'm home!"  
"Luce..!" troy shouted. "I'm in the kitchen!"  
"How was your day honey?" Troy asked, smiling.  
"Great. You?" she said  
"Good, a little weird. YOu know Taylor, Gabi's friend?" Troy asked.  
Lucy almost smiled, and nodded. "She's been mentioned."  
"She came round, she said she wnated to talk to me, then she just left." Troy said.  
"hm.. did she tell yuo what she wanted to?" Lucy asked.  
"Well i don't know. I just talked to her about laying off Gabriella with ehr being pregnant and all that."  
Lucy glared at her husband. "She's not the only person in the world to be pregnant you know!" She said sharply.  
Troy gasped. He'd never heard Lucy's voice raise.  
"Sorry. Was she upset?" Lucy asked.  
"Yup. She was crying. But i don't know what to do when people cry."  
"Maybe listen to why they're crying." Lucy said, leaving the kitchen.  
Troy stared at the door, not believing what he saw.  
"Oh, and Troy.." Lucy said, coming back in the kitchen. "The world doesn't revolve around you... or Gabriella." Lucy said sharply, leaving again.  
"What did I do?!" Troy called after his wife.  
"Just forget it Troy." Lucy called. Troy could hear her going upstairs.  
"Lucy I'm sorry!" He cried.  
After a pause Lucy came back.  
"Me too Troy. Its just, I feel like i've been forgotten. Well i was forgotten. YOu left me waiting at the airport for an hour, becasue you were so happy with your Gabriella." Lucy said bitterly. She paused. "Sorry i didn't mean." lucy said again.  
"Its ok. I'm so so sorry about that. Why don't you take a few weeks off work, so you can spend more time with me." Troy said, putting his arms aorund her waist.  
"yeah. I'll do that." Lucy said, smiling.

* * *

Taylor slumped down on the sofa, infornt of the TV. Chad flopped down beside her. "Tay, What's going on with you?" Chad asked, worridly.  
Taylor shrugged, picking up the remote.  
"my god, you're not pregnant, are you?" Chad asked, shocked.  
"No." Taylor said in a small voice, after a pause.  
"Oh. Ok you seem a little.." Chad was interupted  
"Chad, this isn't working." Taylor said.  
"Let me see." Chad said, taking the remote out of her hands.  
"No, Chad." Taylor said sharply, jerking her hand away. "I mean that us being together isn't working."

* * *

**AN.**

**I'm not completly hapopy with that chapter.. so sorry if it wasn't that great!** **I have a question to ask you:**

**Do you think i should...**

**a) Finish this story in aobut 7 more (drama filled) chapters  
**

**or b) Do around 20 more ****(not so drama filled) ****chapters **

**?? I can't decide! REVIEWS please**

* * *


	5. Losing someone you love

**4 Months later…**

"Lucy! I'm just going out" Troy called out to his wife, slinging his jacket on casually.

"Where?" Lucy asked leaning over the stairs to look at Troy, confusion apparent in her sparkling green eyes.

Apparently not to Troy.

"Just out with Gabi" He replied cheerfully blowing her a kiss

"Oh" She said, downcast. "Have fun"

"You can count on that!" Troy said happily walking out the front door and shutting it behind him.

Lucy stared after tears sparkling in her eyes, She clumsily sat down on the carpeted stairs. She rested her head in her hands and let out a sigh. She had known this would happen. It was bound too. She just hadn't realised it would be so hard. A tear made it way down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away.

She so badly wanted to be happy for him, to smile when he mentioned her. She wanted to be part of this baby, but the longer the pregnancy wore on the more left out she felt. She hadn't been to one doctor's appointment. Troy had been to 5.

She wasn't dumb. She saw the way his face lit up when Gabriella walked into the room. She saw his smile, when he looked at the bump. She saw the disappointment in his eyes when he looked at her own flat stomach. Another tear trickled down her cheek. She had wanted so badly to be a mother, to carry her own child, to share all those precious moment with Troy.

She knew they had been lucky to find Gabriella, for her to give them their much desired baby. But she was no bitch. She knew what needed to happen. It was just a question of putting her feelings aside first.

* * *

"The baby started kicking" Gabriella told Troy smiling up at him, her brown eyes twinkling in the sunshine.

"Really!" Troy asked his face lighting up in excitement, "When?"

Gabriella smiled softly

"Last night. I would've called but I remembered it was Lucy's night off…and I didn't want to disrupt you guys…uh" Gabriella broke looking flustered,

"You should've called." He told her "I would've left for you" He looked up in shock. He couldn't believe he just said that

"Me?" She whispered, her hand resting on her swollen stomach

"The baby" Troy said awkwardly looking away,

"Right" They both felt their cheeks flame with embarrassment.

Eventually Gabriella broke the silence

"How's Lucy?" She asked in monotone

"She's…okay, I guess. I haven't seen her much, either I'm out with you or she's out with her friend, I think its Tanya?" Troy said matter of factly, a frown on his forehead.

"But you guys are till together right" Gabriella asked her hand protectively over the bump "Because I don't want to have a baby for you guys if you're not together."

"Chill Gabs" Troy told her gently resting his hand on hers "We're still together" But there was something in his eyes that made Gabriella think he wasn't so sure of that fact.

"I've got to go Troy" Gabriella rushed, pulling her hand out vigorously and standing up.

"Why?" Troy replied standing up

"I have a…" Gabriella looked away from Troy, her cheeks red all of a sudden.

Troy's eyes bored into the side of her face, and she knew he was desperate to know.

"Come on Gabs, a what?"

Gabriella rested her hand on her baby bump delicately,

"Its nothing really. "

Troy rolled his eyes at her

"What, its not like it's a date! You can tell me" Troy let out a small laugh, but his smile turned to a frown when he saw her bite her lip nervously.

"Oh my god. You have a date?"

Gabriella ran her hand through her curls,

"Well, if by date you mean a girl and a boy, meeting for coffee and maybe kissing or something then yeah, I'm going on a date!"

Troy's face clouded over. How could she? How could she go on a date with some other guy when she was pregnant with his baby? No his and Lucy's baby. Not her baby. Troy was suddenly uncomfortably aware that he was standing alone, without Gabriella. And for the first time he began to doubt his marriage.

* * *

"So Taylor, have you told Chad yet?" Lucy asked Taylor her long blonde hair neatly tucked behind her ears and her green eyes alight with excitement.

Taylor shrugged

"No. I haven't seen him since we…uh…y'know" She blustered.

"He has a right to know" Lucy told her gently, her eyes sympathetic.

"No he doesn't" Taylor growled fiercely, her hand over her noticeably larger stomach "He gave up that right when he told me he didn't want kids!"

Carefully Lucy averted her eyes, to give Taylor some time to cool down after her mini rant, and began to survey the other people in the small coffee shop that they were currently in.

There was an old lady dinking a cup of tea, a younrg couple who reminded Lucy fleetingly of what she and Troy had once been like, a balding man reading a newspaper and middle aged couple on what appeared to be a date. Or not. Lucy squinted her eyes and found she was indeed right. It was Gabriella.

Her heart sunk. It seemed wherever she went (or didn't go, seemingly) Gabriella haunted her. And every time she saw Gabriella she thought of how at the moment her own husband who had promised to love her forever seemed to prefer Gabriella. It was like he was having an argument in his mind. His wife or the woman having his baby.

The more she thought about it the more Lucy realised that it seemed it was more Troy and Gabriella's baby then her and Troy's baby.

She let out a small sigh and let her eyes wonder back to Gabriella. She was laughing at whatever the man said but seemed somewhat unfocused, like her minds was somewhere else.

Lucy turned back to Taylor who was watching her intently.

"She's on a date" Taylor told her pointedly, gesturing to Gabriella.

"I know" Lucy flashed her a small smile and took a small sip of her cappuccino.

The sat in silence for a while.

"I think she's in love with him" Lucy suddenly burst out, then looked up alarmed at what she had said, her expression matching her husband a mere hour before.

"I don't think so" Taylor said watching Gabriella "This is only their first date"

"No…Troy" Lucy waited for Taylor to deny it, to tell her she was crazy. But all she did was stay silent, looking downwards at her swollen stomach.

"And…" Lucy began shakily "I think he loves her back" She looked at her friend for support,

"I think that might be true" Taylor said softly "They have so much history. And now she's having you guys baby-"

"No. Its her and Troy's baby" Lucy said cutting in "It's technically theirs. I always thought it wouldn't matter that I wasn't the actual mother, but now, I feel like Gabriella should be me"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked, clearly confused

"I mean that she should be Troy's wife, the one he lives with"

"But Troy chose you" Taylor replied comfortingly,

"Yeah…But he didn't have the chance to choose her then. And now I think he's regretting his choice.

"Lucy-"

"I need to step back and let Troy and Gabriella do what fate wants."

"Since when have you believed in fate?" Taylor inquired

"Since Gabriella came into my life" Lucy said her eyes fixed on the striking brunette across the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gabriella!" Lucy called out as she saw Gabriella walking out the door. Gabriella spun round

"Hey Lucy" She said brightly when she saw who it was

"I kinda wanted to talk to you" Lucy's said nervously walking side by side with Gabriella, feeling more than intimated by her. Or perhaps just by the pregnant stomach her hands were resting on.

"Sure. I got time" Gabriella laughed as they continued to walk,

"Well…It's about Troy"

Gabriella felt her heart race under her floral maternity dress

"What about him" She asked trying to sound nonchalant

"I don't want to stand in the way of you guys. I see the way you look at each other, and well its not the way we look at each other" She let out a feeble laugh "So if you guys want to start something, and raise the baby as your own I understand. Just tell me about it first" She smiled friendly "I know you guys have a special bond that no-one except you and him understand"

And with that she began to walk fast and disappeared amongst others in the crowded street, taking advantage of Gabriella's pregnancy.

"Huh?" Mumbled Gabriella as she stopped walking and stood alone in the middle of the pavement.

* * *

**AN**

**Sorry about the delay. Hope it was worth it. Tell me what you thought. **

**Also, watch out for two new one shots, _As I die _and _Dreaming of You._ both should be posted within a week and are different two my other stories.  
**


	6. What love can do

* * *

**I updated nice and fast this time...i didn't get too many reviews on the last chapter so review if you're still interested.. and this are getting mroe and more dramtic... enjoy..**

* * *

"So, you talked to Gabriella?" Taylor asked her friend over the phone,

"Yeah" Lucy sighed "I told her that she could have Troy if she wanted"

"What did she say?" Taylor asked, thoughtfully.

"Nothing" Lucy frowned "I think she hasn't admitted to herself that she still likes him. Or she just doesn't want to come in the way of me and Troy."

"But she already has. I mean when was the last time you guys had sex?" Taylor asked softly.

"Before Gabriella" Lucy admitted sadly staring at picture of her and Troy on their wedding day which was gently resting on the fireplace.

"I know Gabriella. She was my best friend - before all this anyway. I know she wouldn't deliberately do this. She's way too nice for that" Taylor said.

"Hmm" Lucy mumbled, as she continued looking at the picture, not really listening to Taylor rambling on in her ear.

She looked at the picture next to the one of the wedding and felt tears well up in her eyes. It was Troy feeding Gabriella a grape, when they were younger. She quickly wiped away her tears. She needed to be happy for them. After all they were going to have a baby. The one thing she wanted more than anything in the world yet couldn't have.

"I've gotta go Luce. Call me later if you want to talk"

The phone beeped in her ear but she didn't realise, or care. Her eyes were still lingering on the picture of the young couple. Maybe what they had in High school was more than just puppy love. Maybe it as true live and she was getting in the way of it.

She carefully reached up and grabbed the silver framed picture. Stealing one last sad glance at it she walked into the kitchen and threw it in the bin. As she left the two young faces stared up at her, tugging on her heart strings.

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me, Gabriella. I've only been to one. Is Troy coming?" Lucy asked Gabriella. They were waiting in the waiting room at the doctors office, for Gabriella's ultrasound.  
Gabriella looked away and shook her head.  
"But he's not busy today..." Lucy wondered.  
"I mean I didn't invite him." Gabriella said, turning back to Lucy, and looking at her strait in the eye. Lucy looked at the floor. She'd only messed things up now. She wanted Gabriella to be happy with Troy, but instead she had made things awkward between them.  
"I'll drive you home." Lucy said quietly.

* * *

"..and look Troy, here's your baby!" Lucy cried in excitement, later that night over dinner. She was showing him the sonogram picture.  
"It's beautiful. It looks like Gabi." Troy said smiling.  
Lucy didn't even frown at Troy, she just smiled to herself.  
"Aren't you eating your potatoes?" Troy asked, looking at Lucy's plate  
Troy sighed, and went over to tip the remnants of the potato in the bin. Suddenly he stopped. Two smiling faces were looking up at him from the bin. It was him and Lucy, on their wedding day.  
"Luce..why is..." Troy started to asked but stopped.  
"Yeah?" Lucy called.  
"Never mind." He said, stopping himself from asking. He walked over to the mantelpiece. In the centre, instead of their wedding picture was a picture of Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

" What's up with you?" Troy asked, running up behind her, after she said a sharp remark the next morning.  
"Nothings up Troy. Everything great. Just peachy." Gabriella snapped.  
Troy didn't like to upset her, especially with pregnancy hormones, but she had been ignoring his calls, and ignoring him.  
"Brie.." troy asked softly.  
Gabriella turned to him.  
"I spoke to Lucy." Gabriella said simply.  
"What did she say? She wasn't mean was she?" Troy asked, frowning.  
"No. She was very nice. As always. She just said something that made me think."  
"oh. ok.." Troy said, thinking.  
"Look, you should spend more time with your wife."  
"But your pregnant.." Troy said.  
"Pregnant! Not dieing! I can look after myself." Gabriella said softly.  
"I know.." Troy said. "So… How's your date?" Troy asked, politely, but he didn't really care about the answer.  
"It was great! We got on so well. We had so much in common. I really like him!" Gabriella said, after a brief pause. Honestly, it went terrible. They had nothing in common and didn't get on. She also did not like him, not helped by the fact the whole time he was staring at her chest. But she didn't say that to Troy.  
"That's great!" Troy said, trying to smile.  
"Have you and Lucy been out recently?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject.  
"er.." Troy started. He didn't want Gabriella to think that he didn't take his wife out, because he did. Before Gabriella anyway. But recently, things had been different. And finding his wedding photo in the trash didn't help either. "Yeah. We went out last night actually. To a lovely restaurant." Troy lied.  
"Oh really?" Gabriella asked frowning. "Where did you go?"  
"um.. that place round the corner." Troy said simply. He coughed. "em..What do you wanna do now then?"

* * *

"Oh. Gabriella!" Lucy said opening the door to see her smiling 'friend'.  
"Hi Lucy. I think I left my scarf in your car.." Gabriella said, wondering into her house.  
"Yeah. You did. I'll get it." Lucy said, running up the stairs.  
"um. Gabriella. Hi" Troy said, coming out of an open doorway.  
"I.. brought you the sonogram picture." Gabriella said, quickly.  
"Wow. Lemme see." Troy said smiling, ignoring the fact that he didn't come to see it being taken,. Or the fact he'd already seen it.  
Troy stared at the fuzzy picture silently.  
"That's our baby.." He whispered.  
"No, Troy. It's your baby." Gabriella said harshly. Lucy came down stairs and handed Gabriella her scarf. She mumbled her thanks and walked out silently.  
"Troy.. what did you do?" Lucy asked, accusingly, after Gabriella had left.  
"Nothing. Nothing." Troy said confused. Lucy sighed.

* * *

2 Months Later

"Troy. I'm sorry about not talking to you for like.. a while. I was doing some thinking." Gabriella said, on Troy's sofa.  
"Me too." He said quietly.  
"So we cool again?" Gabriella asked.  
"Of course." Troy said smiling. "So how 'bout we go out for dinner? Somewhere nice." Troy asked.  
Gabriella smiled. "I haven't been out properly in ages."  
"Agreed. I'll pick you up at eight." Troy smiled to himself. He loved their 'just friend' dates.

* * *

Gabriella looked into her wardrobe. She had no idea what to wear. If she dressed up too much, she would seem desperate, and slutty. Dress down she would seem un-caring, and she wouldn't look nice. She decided on black pumps, as heels hu8rt her back, and a simple, yet elegant black maternity dress. (picture in profile) She went over to her make up table, and sat in front of it. She had the same dilemma. Too much make up she would be a slut, too little a tramp. She slicked on some lip gloss and mascara, and looked sadly at herself. She looked down the big bump that was her and Troy's baby. Troy and Lucy's baby. Gabriella always told herself it was Troy and Lucy's baby. But it would always be Troy and her's baby to her, like she half wished it really was. There was brief rhythmic knock on the door. She opened the door to see Troy, with a huge bouquet of red roses. "Troy? Are these for me?" Gabriella asked smiling brightly.  
"Well..er..yeah." Troy mumbled.  
"Thanks Troy." Gabriella laughed at his red cheek, and she kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
"You're welcome Brie." Troy said, grinning.

* * *

"Look, Gabriella. I just came to say I'm sorry." Lucy said, walking into Gabriella small modern flat.  
"For what?" Gabriella asked, thoroughly confused.  
Lucy sighed and smiled. "For being a bitch." Lucy stopped Gabriella from interrupting her and carried on. "For saying that you love Troy, and he loves you. I mean, you're probably just friends..I was being paranoid..." Lucy's eyes focussed to a large vase of beautiful red roses. "Where did you get those from? There beautiful" Lucy wondered, Gabriella smiled.  
"Troy gave them to me." Gabriella's smile froze as she saw Lucy's face fall and immediately realised that's the wrong thing to say.  
"He never brought me flowers." Lucy whispered. "When did he give them to you?"  
Gabriella paused. "Last night. We went out for dinner."  
"He said he went out with Chad." Lucy said, almost to herself. Gabriella had no idea what to say.  
"Look Lucy.." Gabriella started, but was interrupted.  
"Gabriella. You love Troy, and Troy loves you. You're having a baby together. You two should be together." Lucy said softly.  
"I don't love him.." Gabriella whispered.  
"You can say that to yourself Gabi. But you know it's true. bye." Lucy said softly.  
"bye." Gabriella whispered after Lucy had shut the door. She knew it was true.

* * *

"Hey.Luce. It's me. Where were you last night? I was worried." Try said, on the phone to his wife.  
No, you weren't. Lucy said to herself, smiling sadly. "I was at a friends. Look, Troy. I have to know something." Lucy said, trying to keep her voice stable.  
She was in the car with Taylor, tears in her eyes, holding her phone in one hand and the driving wheel in the other.  
"yeah." Troy said.  
"DO you love her?" Lucy asked, bluntly, her shaky voice coming through.  
"What? Lucy, don't start.." Troy said. He needn't ask who she was talking about.  
"Troy. Tell me do you love her." She asked sharply.  
"I mean.. i don't know.." Troy said, hurt by her tone.  
Lucy sighed over the phone. Tears were blurring her vision and her whole body was shaking.  
"Troy. Do you love her?" Lucy asked again softly.  
Troy sighed. He couldn't lie to her, she would know, and he had been lying too much recently.  
"I love.." Troy was cut off by a blood curdling scream and a loud bang.  
There was a ghostly silence in his ear for a second, followed by alarms.  
"Lucy?" Troy asked, panicking. The phone reception was disappearing. The alarms were getting louder and Troy could hear the faint sound of fire crackling.  
"LUCY!" Troy shouted. But all there was a horrible, ghostly silence.

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella answered her phone.  
"brie.." Troy started on the other end, his voice cracking with fear, and it sounded like he was crying.  
"Brie..something happened to Lucy. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. God, Gabi, it's all my fault..."

* * *

**ooh! A cliffy!! Tell me what you thought...**


	7. Choosing the girl

**AN.. sorry it took so long to update, and leaving it on a cliffy as well! Hope it was worth the wait..!**

* * *

"Troy..What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, over the phone.  
"Gabs. Please come. I'm scared." Troy said.  
"Of course, Troy. I'll be at yours in like, 5 minutes.ok?" Gabriella heard Troy murmuring on the on other line. Gabriella grabbed her jacket and left.

* * *

"..and then it all went silent." Troy explained, tearfully.  
"maybe she just went through a tunnel or something.." Gabriella said softly.  
"I know something happened Brie. there was screaming and a crashing sound."  
"Where was she?"  
"I have no idea." Troy said.  
"Was she upset?" Gabriella asked.  
Troy remained silent.  
"ok. Don't worry Troy. She'll be fine."  
Just then the phone rang.  
Troy stared at Gabriella, starting to smile.  
Troy jumped over to the phone. "Lucy!?"  
"Mr Bolton?" A mans voice asked.  
"oh." Troy said down heartened. "yeah.."  
"I'm Doctor Jones. Your wife, Lucy has just come into the hospital with multiple injuries from a car crash." Gabriella watched Troy's face freeze in shock and horror. "er..Mr Bolton?" The doctor asked, as Troy had been silent for a while  
Troy hang up.  
"Troy?" Gabriella asked, anxiously.  
"Lucy's in hospital"  
"oh" Gabriella whispered

* * *

"Where is she, is she ok?" Troy said running up to the desk, Gabriella hobbling in after.  
"Sorry, who are you looking for?" A nurse asked.  
"Lucy Bolton."  
"She's in surgery, you'll have to wait. A miss Taylor McKessie was also in the car. Do you know her?" She asked.  
Gabriella's eyes opened wide. "Taylor was in the car with Lucy?!" She asked confused.  
"That's what it says." The nurse said, looking at a file. Gabriella raised her eyebrows.  
"How is she?" Gabriella asked, her and Taylor hadn't spoken for a few weeks, Gabriella being busy with pregnancy.  
"She okay, well... She wasn't on the side of the crash. Do you know her well?"  
"Yeah. We...are...were..best friends." Gabriella whispered.  
"I'm afraid she lost her baby."  
"Baby!?" Gabriella cried.  
"She's 5 months pregnant."  
"WHAT!" Gabriella cried. "she didn't tell me..." she said softer.  
"I'm sorry. I have some things to do." The nurse said politely.  
"Thanks anyway." Troy said softly.

* * *

"Taylor?" Gabriella whispered, entering her room. Taylor was lying on a bed, he hand on her slightly large stomach. Tears streamed freely down her face, and there were a few harsh red gashes on Taylor's arms.  
"Why are you here?" Taylor asked coldly.  
"Me and Troy came. Tay, why didn't you tell me?"  
"You didn't ask." She replied, turning away.  
"Tay!" Gabriella cried.  
"You were so busy with being pregnant you self. You weren't listening to me."  
"I did" Gabriella protested.  
"No, Gabs. You didn't" She said harshly. "I tried to tell you. Now its too late." Taylor whispered, looking into Gabriella eyes.  
Gabriella walked over to her and touched her hand. "Is Chad coming?" Gabriella asked.  
"No." She replied shortly, looking to the side.,  
"He didn't know about the baby.." Gabriella whispered, working it out.  
"He doesn't want kids yet." Taylor said. "How's Lucy?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"She's still in surgery. Tay, How come you were in the car with her?" Gabriella asked.  
"She was the only person who listened to me. She was nice to me." Taylor explained.  
"Tay, I'm sorry. I was just... well i was a bitch!" Gabriella smiled.  
"I know," Taylor said. They both laughed.

* * *

"Mr Bolton. I'm Dr. Jones, we spoke.."  
"On the phone yes, I know. Is Lucy ok?" Troy asked impatiently.  
"She just came out of surgery. It's hard to tell right now. She still isn't awake, but that's fairly normal after surgery. She lost a lot of blood, it took a while to get all the glass and metal out of her. But her injuries are still pretty bad, and there is a high chance she may slip into a coma. You can see her now." he said softly.  
Troy mumbled his thanks.

* * *

Troy looked down at his wife, her normally smiling face was pale and bruised. He normally rosy cheeks were deathly white, and her smile had long been wiped of her face.  
"Lucy..what have I done to you.." Troy whispered softly once he was alone. He touched her cold hands. Tears began to gather in his eyes.

"I do love you, Lucy. I do." Just telling her, whether she could hear or not, made Troy feel better. Made him think she was sleeping. "I care about you so much, but Gabriella and I have so much history together. It's different." Troy swallowed. "I think I do love her, but nothing will happen between us, because I care about you." Tears streamed freely down his cheeks now. "Lucy, I'm so sorry for doing this to you. It's my fault, and I know when you wake up, you'll say it's not, but it is. If I was a proper husband, then you would never have been in the car, because you'd be with me. But now you're here, with me. Because of me."

"Troy.." A soft, raspy voice said.

"Luce!" Troy exclaimed. She was awake. She was alive. His wife's eyes were closed, but there was a small smile at her lips.

"Troy, don't blame yourself" she said, with difficulty.

"but it's my fault.."

"No, Troy. It's not. You should be with Gabriella."

"What?" Troy asked, sitting down on her bed beside her, gazing into her half open green eyes.

"You love her. She loves you. You're having a baby together. It just makes sense."

"But Luce.." Troy started to complain, but he realised that she had gone back to 'sleep'.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. Whatever you think, it is my fault." Troy, said, tears falling onto Lucy's pale face.  
"Troy.." A soft voice said from behind him. Troy turned to see, Gabriella, with a sad smile on her face.  
"Troy you can't blame your self." Gabriella said, coming up to him.  
"But it was my fault."  
"Troy..how can it be? You weren't the car who hit her." She said softly, touching his shoulder.  
"I caused it." Troy whispered, not really listening to Gabriella.  
"Troy..I'm sure everything will be alright. I've seen it loads in hospitals on tv. The patient is in a tragic accident, but comes out alive..."  
"Gabriella. This is real life, not a tv show. Things are different, it real. There's nothing we can do to stop it." Troy said sharply. Gabriella stared at him for a moment, blinking to hold back her tears.  
"I'm just trying to say positive." She whispered.  
"Well stop. I don't need you, Gabriella. You're not helping anyone." Troy said, harshly. Gabriella looked down, and let tears drop to the floor.  
"ok, ok. I'm sorry." Gabriella murmured, and left Troy alone, again, with Lucy.

* * *

Troy sat down quietly beside Gabriella.  
"the doctors have gone to check on Lucy now. They said she should have woken up by now."Troy said quietly.  
"Brie. I'm sorry. I was just taking out my anger on you."  
"its ok Troy."  
"No, Brie. it isn't." Troy said, turning to face her. "You see. It really is my fault, and you didn't help either, and I have to tell you why.." "Mr Bolton. Miss Montez.." A doctor said, appearing from no where. Gabriella and Troy stood up.

"As soon as we went in there, she went into cardiac arrest. We tried to resuscitate her, but there was nothing we could do. I'm sorry" He said, walking away.  
Troy slumped back down onto the chair, staring into space. His normally shining blue eyes, were filled with pain and sadness instead. "Troy.." Gabriella said.  
"Not now, gabs."  
"No, Troy." Gabriella said, more urgently. "My water just broke."

* * *

**uh oh...that's bad timing on Gabriella part... Ill _try_ and update quickly  
**


	8. Hospital woes

"My water just broke." Gabriella said, urgently.  
"What?!" Troy said, staring stupidly at her.  
"Troy! I'm going to have a baby! NOW" Gabriella shouted.  
"um..." Troy stammered, not sure what to do. He did not expect this, she wasn't due for another 8 weeks, and this wasn't the bets of times.  
"Troy, get...a...doctor..." Gabriella said, in between pants of pain.  
"er..." Troy stood up, gazing dumbly around the room.  
"Its okay, Miss. I'm a doctor. Sit down. Take deep breaths. I'll find a room for you." A young, good looking, doctor said calmly to Gabriella.  
"Thank you." Se replied, smiling sweetly.  
"I'm Dr. Woods. But call me Justin" He said, smiling at the pretty brunette.  
"I'm Gabriella."  
"Nice to meet you." He said helping her to her feet. Gabriella, smiled getting up, but quickly sat back down for a contraction.  
"Deep, breaths."  
"I'm not due, for town months." Gabriella said, once calmer.  
"Early labour can be brought on by many things. It could be totally natural, that your baby's ready to come out. It can also be brought on by stress." Justin said, "Now, come and I'll find you a nice, big room, especially for you.." He said, hooking his arms around Gabriellas, helping her to her feet.

Troy shook his head, to clearing his thoughts of Lucy, and thinking of Gabriella instead. He looked up, and saw her being led away, linked arms with a young, blond haired doctor.  
"Brie! Where are you going?" Troy ran up to them.  
Gabriella put her hands on her stomach and breathed in and out quickly.  
"Brie! What's going on? Are you ok?" Troy asked, panicked.  
"After a few seconds, Gabriella looked up into Troy's blazing blue eyes.  
"Troy. I'm fine. Well apart from the fact that I'm about to have a baby..it was just a contraction. Justin, this is Troy. The, er, father"  
"Are you two together?" Justin asked, slightly sadly..  
"No" Gabriella and Troy replied quickly, in unison.  
"Oh. One night stand?" He asked, smiling.  
"No." They said together.  
"She's the surrogate to me and my….wife's baby." Tory replied sadly.  
"oh. Where is she?" Justin asked. Both Troy, and Gabriella remained silent.  
"she's…asleep." Troy said, softly, after a while.  
"ok. Anyway, here's your room, private, of course. I'll have a nurse come to you. I just have some things to do." Justin said, sitting Gabriella on her bed. "Put on this gown." He said, throwing her and ugly hospital gown, "and relax". He said, as he left.  
"Troy. What are we going to do." Gabriella whispered.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I mean. What are we going to do about the baby? And us? And everything?"  
"I don't know yet, Brie. One thing at a time, you have the baby , then we'll think about what to do. Everything will be ok, I promise." Troy said, softly, stroking her hair.  
"Good." Gabriella said. "Now get this thing out of me!" Gabriella cried, having another contraction.

"Can I start to push now?!" Gabriella asked.  
"Brie. You've dilated 6cm. I'm afraid you still can't push." Justin said, looking down in between Gabriella's legs.  
"I don't want to wait any longer.." Gabriella replied. Her hair had been put into pigtails, which were now sticking to her neck with sweat.  
"It shouldn't be too long now. I promise" Justin said  
"Ok, I believe you." Gabrielal said, softly.  
"Are you, delivering the baby?" Troy asked.  
"Yes." Justin replied.  
"Are you old enough for this?" Troy asked  
"Of course."  
"Shouldn't you be a woman?" Troy asked again, glaring at him.  
"huh?"  
"Shouldn't it be a woman, delivering the baby. Not some man, rummaging around in Gabriella's lady parts."  
"Troy..!" Gabriella protested, but was cut off by another contraction.  
"That's a little old fashioned, down you think?" Justin said, smiling. "Shouldn't your wife, be awake by now? You should see her. "  
"She's happily sleeping." Troy whispered.  
"Well make sure she wakes up, she won't want to miss the birth of her baby." Justin said.  
"She'll be there. She's always going to be here." Troy said softly, walking away.  
"What's he on about?" Justin asked Gabriella, with a strange smile.  
"he's got a lot on his mind." Gabriella replied, frowning slightly at him.  
"Yeah well, so does everyone" He said, touching Gabriella's cheek. Gabriella shook his hand off lightly.  
"Oh, Troy!" Gabriella said, as she saw Tory appear in the doorway, his eyebrows raised. Justin moved his hand away, and looked up at Troy.  
"I went to get some coffee" Troy said to Gabriella, though glaring at Justin.  
"Okay." Gabriella said, awkwardly.  
"Is your wife still not up. She really should soon. Unless she doesn't want to see you, she can't have been asleep all this time!" Justin said, narrowing his eyes at Troy.  
"er.. Troy. Could you get me some more ice chips. Please." Gabriella said. Troy nodded, and turned away quickly, his hands at his eyes.  
Justin laughed as he left. "What a loser. I'll be you anything his wife left him for some other guy. Look at hi, Brie! He's crying. He acts like he's going out with you, but you are way to good for him! He's probably only being so protective over you because his wife's ran off, and so you're the only one he's got! Even though he's hardly caring about you! He's been drifting off all this time, and has hardly spoken to you! He's just jealous because you like me more than him." Justin laughed.  
"You bastard" Gabriella shouted. Justin stared at her. "You selfish bastard! You really think that the reason Troy's so upset, and not talking to me, is because of you! And I like him way more than you. I hate you right now. You have no idea why he's upset! It has nothing to do with you. Its issues, you can only begin to understand. His wife has not leave him. She never would, she's the nicest person you'll ever meet. If only she did run off, he would be happier that way. His wife died. She died about thirty seconds before my water broke, so forgive him for not being entirely devoted on me. He has a lot of things going through his mind, he thinks it's his fault she died But I must give you some credit. The reason he's being so protective over me is because me, and this baby are the only things he's got. He lost his wife. He's just lucky there's a baby. And I am not too good for him. We went out, and he's the only man I've ever loved. So just shut up, get another female doctor, and get the hell away from me!!" Gabriella cried. She took a deep breath.. "Oh, and don't call me Brie. Only Troy calls me Brie"  
Justin opened his mouth, to say something but the look on Gabriella's face made him change his mind.

"You're wife having a baby?" An old man asked Troy, holding ice chips, in the corridor.  
"…no." Troy sadly.  
"A friend?" The old man asked, kindly.  
"..yes. Well.."  
"Tell me." He said, softly. Something about his calm tone, made Troy want to sit down and talk to him.  
"Me and my wife wanted a baby. But Lucy couldn't. So we had to find a surrogate. I met up with my high school girlfriend, Gabriella, and she wanted to be a surrogate mother to someone's baby." Troy paused, then old man was listening intently.  
"So she agreed to have it for us. The thing is, I started to realise how I really felt about her, and so did my wife. Basically, about three hours ago, she died." Troy held back tears, "and then Gabriella went into labour."  
"bad timing…" The old man laughed, kindly. Troy nodded sadly.  
"the last thing my wife told me that I should be with Gabriella."  
"So then you should. You love her, I can tell by the way your face lights up when you say her name. Let me guess, you think it's bad to get together with Gabriella, when you're wife's not yet cold in the grave? And you're scared Gabriella doesn't love you back? And you've got nothing to hope for?." The old man said, touching Troy's shoulder. Troy nodded.  
"I waited 5 years until I told the person I loved my feeling. She told me that she loved me back. A month later she died of cancer. If I told her strait away I would have had 5 more happy years with her, Instead of a month. But that month was the best month of my life. She will give you hope for the future, and you're baby."  
Troy smiled at him. "You're saying I should tell her?"  
"When you love some, make the most of it. You never know when they will be taken away from you." He said softly.  
"thanks. Did you ever love someone else?" Troy asked, as he walked away.  
"No. I never could. She was my childhood sweetheart. My first, and last love." He said smiling. "Go get her!" He said smiling.  
"I will."  
"Oh, but you might want to wait until after the birth! Women in labour are not their usual selves!" The old man smiled.  
"Thank you." Troy said. He walked back to Gabriella's room, with a smile on his face. His smile faltered when he saw Justin walking towards him.  
"I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Go in there with Gabriella, and never let her go. A woman like that doesn't come along very often, look after her." He said, smiling.  
"I will." Troy said, shaking his hand warmly.

"Just one more push, Miss Montez." A doctor said.  
"I don't want to anymore.." Gabriella said, like a little girl.  
"You can do it Brie." Troy said softly. "Give me hope. If I don't have this baby, or you, I have nothing. I need hope for a future." He kissed her forehead, and held her hand tightly.

"Fine. For you.." Gabriella said, painfully.

"come on Gabriella! Push!" The doctor said.

"I can't!" gabriella cried.

"Yes, you can, Brie." Troy whispered in her hear.

"I'd like to see you try, Bolton."

"Maybe some other time. But Brie, you have to push, This little one wnats to come out."

"fine."

"good, Gabriella. PUSH!" Th doctor said. "I see the shoulders!"

"Shoulders, Brie! Almost there!" Troy said

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"A girl?" Gabriella said, dazed.

"Brie! It's a girl! A beautiful..slimy girl!" Troy laughed.

"We'll get her cleaned up."

"Brie! We're parents!" Troy said smiling.

Gabriella smiled up at him, "Yeah. We are.."

* * *

**i wasn't sure how to write the birth, so im sorry if its really bad! review please!  
**


	9. The Happiest Guy Alive

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

**only one more chapter after this!  
its very short, so sorry! But short and sweet! Enjoy...**

* * *

****

"Gabriella. There's something I have to tell you." Troy said. Gabriella frowned at him, he only called her Gabriella when it was something serious.  
"Ok.." She said, anxiously, cradling the baby in her arms.  
"When Lucy..was in the car crash, I was on the phone to her. And she asked me something, which made her upset."  
"So that's why you think it's your fault?" Gabriella asked, softly.  
"Yes. it was my fault." Troy took a deep breath. "She asked me...she asked me whether I loved you." He managed to say, Troy kept his eyes on the baby, he couldn't look up at her face.. Gabriella stared at him.  
"What did you say?" She whispered, after a pause.  
Troy opened his mouth slowly to answer, but his face crunched up as the sleeping baby, in Gabriella's arms, started to cry.  
"Baby wants some food. We really have to think of a name for her!" Gabriella said smiling, happy to end the awkward position she was in. She lifted her top up slightly, and pulled it back down over the bay's head. Troy smiled sadly at her, averting his eyes, his reply would have to wait.  
"I like calling her baby." Troy said.  
"Baby Bolton." Gabriella laughed. "She'll get bullied!"  
"Bolton. Not Montez?" Troy whispered.  
"Troy, she's your baby really. I had her for you."  
"But, Brie. You said that you didn't want me to have the baby if me and Lucy weren't together."  
"Well, I'm sure we can work something out." She said softly.  
"You could always..you know, move in with me" Troy saw the slight frown on Gabriella's face, "For convenience. So you can see the baby more often." He quickly added.  
"Of course, for convenience." Gabriella said smiling. "I'd like that."  
"Good." Troy said, "I'd like that too."  
There was a moment of awkward silence, with both of them turning red in the face. The awkward silence was interrupted, by a nurse coming back into the room.  
"Ms Montez. I'll put her back to sleep." She said, looking at the baby.  
"Thanks." Gabriella and Troy said, in unison.  
"Any names yet, for her?" She asked, politely.  
"not yet." Gabriella said.  
"There's no rush." The nurse said, as she walked out of the room.  
Once she left, there was another, silence. This time not awkward. Peaceful. Troy took a deep breath,  
"Gabriella. I told her I loved you."  
"What?" Gabriella whispered, surprised at Troy's outburst.  
"Gabriella. I love you." Troy said, starting to smile.  
"What?" Gabriella said again, still dazed, but also smiling.  
"I love you! Seeing your face, every morning of everyday, would make me the happiest guy alive. Every time I see you, I smile. Every time I hear your soft voice, I laugh. When I'm with you, I forget about all my trouble. I miss you when you're not around me. All I care about is being with you, forever." Troy touched Gabriella's cheek, wiping away her hot tears. "I love you, Gabriella." He said smiling.  
Gabriella started to laugh, through her tears. Troy laughed at her laughing. When Gabriella's giggled subsided, Troy looked deep into Gabriella's chocolate eyes and Gabriella looked deep into Troy's. He lent forward, an inch away from her face. He pushed her hair, away from her face. "I love you too." Gabriella whispered. Their lips touched, in a soft, sweet, perfect kiss.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy, were lying on the hospital bed **(AN nothing happened!!)**, staring up at the ceiling. There hands entwined, both smiling. Their beautiful baby girl, lying in between them, blowing spit bubbles.  
"Why don't we call her Lucy?" Gabriella asked softly, after minutes of silence.  
"Lucy..its.." Troy started to say softly. "Its perfect."  
Gabriella smiled. "Lucy Hope Bolton. I love it."  
"Hope?" Troy said, frowning slightly.  
Gabriella nodded slightly. "Because she gives us hope and it's pretty." She laughed.  
"Lucy Hope Bolton it is then." Troy smiled. He leaned over and their lips captured in another, soft kiss.

* * *

**A sweet troyella ending after all! Just an epilogue to come now... :( tell me what you thought as always! **


	10. AN

To Everyone,

To Everyone,

I have decided to take a break from Fan fiction, Don't worry its not permanent and I will finish off these stories, but as I live in England we still have a month of school left with loads of exams coming up, so its not the best time to be concentrating and worrying about updating chapters! I hope you understand and will still be interested in my writing in a month or so!!

Thanks you all for all your amazing support over my time on Fanfic!!

Xxxxx

wishing-is-wasting


End file.
